


Lit

by amusensical



Series: Forging a Bond [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 18-Month Time Gap (Rusty Quill Gaming), Canon Compliant, M/M, Possible Spoilers after Episode 115, Puppy Carter, Return of Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusensical/pseuds/amusensical
Summary: After the successful heist, Barnes and Carter celebrate at a safe house near Cairo. They have a visitor, and a wonderful revelation.
Relationships: James Barnes/Howard Carter, James Barnes/Oscar Wilde
Series: Forging a Bond [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079369
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Lit

If times were different they would hooligan their way through every hallway, rousting and rousing all their mates to celebrate. As it is, Carter takes three steps for every one of Barnes’ and can’t stop talking about what they managed. 

“Gods I’m hungry,” says Carter, opening and shutting cabinets, stacking onto a tray the jar of olives, a fork, half a loaf, and three packages from the cold chest that might be cheese or some sort of preserved meat. “I need to get that taste out. Out of my mouth, and I didn’t really eat before, and I don’t know that I ever ran so fast. At least not underground.” He laughs, a short huff, still blowing off the memory of that shrill, inhabiting noise and the sense of pursuit.

Barnes cuts his eyes to a high shelf above the cold chest and Carter reaches down a bottle. Barnes raises his eyebrows and Carter reaches down the other two bottles and adds them to the tray.

Out the side door to the balcony, then down the spiral staircase to where there are a couple of tables set up under the overhang. The bottles turn out to be wine, a sharp red that they slosh into short glasses and knock back like shots, then pour again. The packages turn out to be cheese, and Carter uses a dagger to carve pieces that they eat as quickly as he can slice. 

“Huh,” says Barnes, leaning back, glass in hand. His hair is pushed into spiky clumps and his open shirt is dark where he sweat under the pack straps and his sword belt, which is rolled tidily on the table between them. “That couldn’t have gone any better. I don’t know what it was like in there, but it was no match for you.” He raises his glass, and his nod is almost a bow. 

“It really did go well, didn’t it,” grins Carter. “It was really complicated, but we had that map, and I remember a few things from when I was there the first time--”

“-- which is when we first met,” chimes a voice from the edge of the patio, behind Carter. “Daresay today’s adventure was rather more successful.”

Whoever it is, Barnes can see him over Carter’s shoulder. Barnes is still relaxed, so Carter doesn’t startle. As the new arrival walks up to their table, Barnes stands and reaches out both hands with an expression of relief and welcome. 

“Wilde. I hoped you’d be here.” Wilde sets down the glass and grasps Barnes’ hands, and there is a wash of stillness. Carter scrambles to his feet and holds out his hand toward Wilde, who ends up with his hand and one of Barnes’ at the same time. It should feel awkward, but it is only warm, Wilde is so clearly delighted. 

“So. First. Howard Carter, I owe you an apology. In the circumstances when we met, you were an ass, but I was a bigger ass, and moreover I knew better. Or should have. But I’m more sorry about what happened after, and how long it took us to get you out. I am glad to see you well, and so very grateful for what you did today. It’s likely you are the only one who could have managed it.”

As the sun sets and Barnes tells Wilde more about their heist, Carter taps his fingers against the table, one finger on his left hand, two on his right. Tap-tap, tap, with a little slide and flourish as the rhythm passes from one hand to the other, and Carter notices three things. First, he is exhausted, not really focused on anything any more, just tapping his little rhythm. Second, Barnes and Wilde have stopped talking. Third, light is dancing from his fingertips, tap-tap _slide_ tap, and the light ripples into patterns as if the table were a still pool. 

“Hey,” Carter says softly. “Barnes. Look. Do you see? Can you?”

“I see it,” says Barnes, and Wilde’s exclamation is a breathy hum. 

“Magic. Maybe I can have it. Do it. After all.” It has been almost a year since he could focus, find the pattern of words past the fear and the sadness. He has been fighting instead, running, following, trying not to miss this feeling. The rhythm counterpoints with his pulse, weaves with his breath.

Carter hears Barnes’ smile as he stands up. “Good job, Carter. If you have other tricks, you’ll have to show them off tomorrow.” 

Wilde is standing, too. “Brilliant end to a brilliant day. Good night, Mr. Carter.”

“I’m going to play around a bit. G’night.” Hearing their steps on the metal stairs,Carter turns in his chair, and although it is almost full dark, sees that Wilde is walking up first, and Barnes has his hand on Wilde’s back. They smile at each across the center of the spiral staircase, gently lit up with anticipation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something terrible happened to Carter, and at some point I hope to discover what it was. Barnes has been carefully guiding and leading Carter to become strong again, and the return of Carter's magic is a key point in Carter's recovery.  
> Barnes and Wilde enjoy a highly effective working relationship, a deep friendship, and a nearly incandescent attraction.


End file.
